syamopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Rozah Amoda
Rozah Amoda '''is a Zephyr and one of the main protagonists in Syamo. She is a foreign exchange student from the Private school of the Pure and Gentle to the Sorian Training Academy. She is also a member of Team Nova. She along with her teammates were assigned as the chosen,"Heroes of Syamo" who's mission is to maintain peace in the Syamo System. '''Appearance As a Zephyr, Rozah has 4 large white wings the larger and upper wings are for flying and speed, the smaller and lower wings are for balance and direction. She has long flowing hair that points in the direction she is facing and straight down below her chest area. He hair covers both the back and the front wings so it is difficult to see where the wings connect to her back. Personality As a Zephyr and unlike the others on her team, Rozah possess a kind and peaceful nature and loves to see the beauty in everything as long as it is not hostile. She prefers not to fight and prefers to talk the situation out. She likes the feel of warm and smooth wind currents and loves to fly. She is often nervous around new Sorian's as they are carnivores and zephyrs are herbivores. This often does not stop her from trying to make a new friend. Abilities As a Zephyr, Rozah has high regeneration and has a high connection to Syamo's light force and uses a variety of light attacks and debuffs. As she prefers not to fight she instead uses her light powers for recovery and healing. She also has the ability to neural link minds together and improve thought and coordination. Relationships Kalzul and Malia Amoda Rozah often does not see her father much as he is a member of the Sorian Government. As this happened, her mother taught her and her two sisters how to use light powers and to fly. She cares deeply for her parents and they wish for the best of her in her new school. Tarmiah As sisters, they did everything together and loved to play games with each other. As Rozah was the one chosen as the one to be exchanged into a new school, Tarmiah became jealous and bitter over the choice. Once Rozah was chosen to be one of the heroes of syamo, Tarmiah began to express many negative emotions which transformed her into a Harpy Zephyr. Now Tarmiah has a high aggression for Rozah and wishes her to just vanish. Rozah however feels bad for Tarmiah as she took every choice negatively and wishes she hadn't did that. Korrlinah Korrlinah loves her big sister and wishes that she can grow up and be like her. Rozah being flattered by her fan, she is also afraid of Harpy Korrlinah as Harpy Korrlinah is influenced from Tarmiah. Rozah often tries to expose her to more positive things such as games and activities. Arthis While unknowingly, both share a deep affection towards each other, while they do not know or are in denial of it being Arthis who denies it the most saying that they are, "Just friends who care a lot". Both like to confort the other and make sure the other is happy. As the story progresses they become more and more fond of each other to the point where Marthas makes a bet with Ivan on who would make the 1st move. Marthra As both are the only two females of the group, Rozah is Marthra's only connection to her feminine side so she often hangs out with Rozah when nothing is going on. Marthra also treats her as if she was her own sister, supporting her emotions and what she is going through. Ivan Rozah thinks that Ivan is misunderstood and enjoys Ivan's actions. Soren Soren and Rozah often don't talk much to each other except when Soren is shocked and somewhat annoyed of Rozah's unknowing of Sorian technology and culture. Neo Rozah often sulks about Neo's condition and wishes for the best of him. However he does not mind being one. They have no true connection except being teammates. Role on Team Nova Rozah is Team Nova's Medic, She heals whoever is injured and provides debuffs to the enemy and buffs the themselves. She enhances their teamwork and coordination with sky link and boosts their speed and mobility by shifting the wind currents to fit her and her team. Story Story Arc 0 Story Arc 1 Story Arc 2 Story Arc 3 Story Arc 4